The Daycare
by Empv
Summary: AU Micheal is a daycare teacher. He is working at Dunder Mifflin Daycare. The employees have become little children! What happens when Micheal has to become the grown up in the room? Join them in a series of hilarous ,cute ,adventures.
1. Chapter 1:First Day Of Daycare

It was a peaceful morning at Dunder Mifflin Daycare. The clock was ticking in Michael's classroom. Michael waited patiently his stool. He decided instead of watching the clock, like an old granny, he decided to check his watch.

"Almost two minutes and I'll open the door for my new class.", Micheal cheered himself.

It was the first day of school. Last year, Micheal's class graduated to go to Kindergarten. This class was going to be new for Micheal. He couldn't wait to meet them. He always began the year picturing his class to be adorable,sweet,smart little children. By the time the bell rang, class had finally started.

Micheal jumped up in excitement to open the door. By the time he opened the door,there were two little boys were on the ground. They were wrestling.

"This is what you get if you ever mess with me ,Jim!",shouted one of the little boys.

"Oh yeah ,Dwight!? We'll see about that!", shouted little Jim.

They rolled away from where the others stood to continue. One of the little girls, a brown haired girl, was worried,

"Jim, don't get hurt!", she whined.

She ran to see if she could try and break up the fight.

Another girl, who is blonde, yelled out, "Pam, don't do it! Let the teacher do it!"

As Pam turned around to the blonde girl, "Shut up,Angela. I'm trying to see if Jim is alright!" She tried to split the two boys apart. Micheal watched it all unfold.

Should he do something? Or let them get away with it, he let out a deep sigh.

"Alright you two,enough.", he said as he spilt Dwight and Jim away from each other. He looked at the other kids.

"Welcome! Class has started.",announced Micheal as he moved his hand in like a,"come on", motion. As the other children walked into class. There were a couple of little boys, including Dwight and Jim, and a few girls, including Pam and Angela.

Micheal watched them enter at one at a time while thinking of what just happened.

"Okay, off to a "great" start.", thought Micheal.


	2. Chapter 2:Rule One

The entire class was sitting on the meeting rug. Micheal was calling out names to see if he had everybody. After he was done, he said," Okay, by what I saw, I think we need to list some rules."

"Yeah, that's what we need!", agreed Dwight.

"What for you to get your butt kicked again?", threatened a kid named Stanley.

Dwight went dead silent.

"No, that was only one time.",whimpered Dwight.Jim chuckled in the background. Stanley started smirking.

."Shut up, Jim!", yelled Dwight.

"Okay, first rule -no saying bad words in class. I don't know if you got that from either of your parents ,Dwight ,or where did you heard that from."scolded Micheal. "Come on,Mr.Scott, we say that word all the time.", said Jim.

Pam ,who was right next to him,started giggling. What a big smile Jim has.

"But ,this is going to be your last time using that word.", pointed out Micheal to Jim. All the kids groaned..annoyed that word was fun to use.Micheal was stealing their fun.

"Aw,man ,I kinda liked using that word. It sounded kind of fun to use it at the other students.",said a boy named Kevin to himself.

"Me ,too ,Kevin.",said Angela.

Phyllis said,"Guys maybe Micheal was right. Dont you think we're a little too young to say that?."

In a shy low voice ,which made Angela glare,at her that made Phyllis back away shyly to Pam as Pam sees what's wrong with her then decide to comfort her "It's okay Phyllis it's okay." Said Pam softly then wrapped her arms around Phyllis "Angela is scary sometimes.",said Phyllis.

"No,I'm not!", yelled Angela.

"Girls,girls, don't start now!", shouted Micheal across the room.

The three girls became silent.

"There.", said Micheal, finally receiving peace and quiet.

"What am I'm going to do with this class?.", he said to himself. He could tell this class are going to give him a hard time.


	3. Chapter 3:Arts And Crafts

Micheal thought of something he could do to get to know his class. Arts and crafts! He always loved doing arts and crafts with his old class. As an activity, it showed

how capable they are. Micheal looked over everyone's work. They all look pretty good so far. During Arts And Crafts, he decided for the entire class to do drawings of him. What they all think of him. Pam turned to him. She had a big smile on her face.

"What you got there, Pam?", asked Micheal.

He leaned down towards Pam's work. He started giggling as she showed him the picture of a crayon version of himself in a meadow of flowers.

"Wow,Pam that looks amazing.",complimented Micheal.

"Hehe..thank you.",said Pam with a adorable smile.

He walked on around the room.further. Then he heard laughter, it was Jim.

"Oh no.", he whispered.

He ran towards where Jim and Dwight were sitting. He saw Jim laughing at an awful drawing that Dwight did. Dwight thinks that he didn't do horrible. Micheal laughed too.

Then, in teacher-mode,

"Jim, stop making fun of Dwight's drawing. Let him draw what he wants." ,said Micheal trying to be in a serious tone.

He can't stop thinking how Dwight drew the drawing and tried not to giggle.

"What are you going to make fun of it too!?",yelled Dwight sounding annoyed.

"No,no, I would never do that! I'm the teacher. It would be wrong for a teacher to make fun of a student.",said Micheal.

He moved his hand. Then he let out a laugh.. making Dwight whimper.

Jim laughed along with him. Dwight started again, wailing.

Angela was nearby to him. She looked at him, then, turned away. She felt bad for him and thinks his drawing looks great.


	4. Chapter 4:Recess

Later In The Afternoon~

The kids in Micheal's class went outside to play at Recess. They were laughing and having a good time. Jim was showing Dwight a "cool bug" ,which grossed him out and made him run off. Jim followed him. Pam was sitting on the ground further away from everyone else. She was drawing and coloring in her notebook until she was hit on the head with a red ball.

"Ow!", she shouted as she rubbed her head.

A young boy a bit older then her came up to her.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine.", she said.

The boy stared into her eyes. He blushed.

"My name's Roy.",he introduced himself nervously.

"I'm Pam.", she introduced herself in a soft voice.

"You look cute.", he said lowering himself down. He started playing with Pam's hair. This made Pam feel uncomfortable.

"Um,thank you.", she said awkwardly.

The boy was probably in 2nd grade or 3rd grade and she was in Daycare! She tried to get away from him but Roy gets even more closer to her. Jim noticed while he was holding his "cool bug" in his hands.

Leave her alone!",

Excuse me?", he asked.

"I said leave her alone!", he shouted again.

"Or what?",asked Roy.

Jim showed Roy his "cool bug" which hissed at Roy. Roy got scared and ran away.

"You okay?",asked

Jim as he gets closer to Pam to comfort her. Meanwhile, nearby them, Kelly was watching.

"Jim likes Pam...Jim likes Pam...Jim likes Pam!" Kelly sang in a sing-song but yet teasing voice.

She started skipping but accidentally tripped on the ground.. "You okay Kelly?",asked Ryan as he helped her upYeah I'm fine." She said as she rubs her head "Alright cool me and Oscar are going to play some ball wanna join?" He asked "Sure." Giggled Kelly as she follows him to play ball.

Meanwhile~

Dwight was hiding somewhere where Jim couldn't find him. He turned around. Angela appeared with a little daisy in one hand.

"I'm sorry for the way that Jim treats you." saids Angela sadly as she gives Dwight the little daisy as Dwight looked at the little daisy in his hand he blushes at Angela "Thank you." He said.


	5. Chapter 5:Promise

After Recess~

All the kids came back inside with the school aide leading the way. Micheal welcomed them back. Kelly walked up to Micheal,"Mr.Scott, there is something you need to know.",She said.

"Alright, what is it?",asked Micheal. He leaned in closely to hear what Kelly has to say. Kelly looked around to see if anybody is listening. Everyone else was focused on what they're doing. Kelly turned back to Micheal.

"Mr.Scott, Pam and Jim like each other.", whispered Kelly with a giggle.

Micheal had one eyebrow up.

"What is this little girl talking about?",he thought in his head.

"Pam and Jim like each other.",she repeated again.

"What do you mean they like each other? You are a little too young to know about this stuff!", said Micheal.

This lead Kelly to roll her eyes.

"Pam and Jim like each other but you can't tell anyone promise?"wheedled Kelly. "Alright promise."said Micheal acting like he understand her.

Kelly shows him her pinky,"Pinky promise?".

Micheal groaned as he did a pinky promise with her.

"Good ,okay ,bye.",he waved as Kelly walked off.

Micheal wondered, "What has that girl been up to?"


	6. Chapter 6:Lunch Time Prank

All the class sat down into their seats to eat their lunch. After Dwight sat down to take out his lunchbox, which in his bookbag. He realized his lunchbox was gone

! LUNCHBOX?" He asked he had a serious expression on his face.

Every one else didn't seemed to care. Jim, on the other hand was smirking as he began eating his sandwich. That led to Dwight go alone on to find his lunchbox.

It was almost like forever for Dwight to find it. He checked everywhere. There was only one place he didn't check...the bathroom!

Dwight ran straight in the bathroom and there was his lunchbox floating in the toilet! He picked it up to open it. Al of his food was soggy. lDwight's face to turn all red like a tomato!He couldn't take Jim anymore and had to tell Micheal.

"Mr.Scott!", he shouted as he ran to look for him. Jim watched. He couldn't help but smile in amusement at Dwight's outburst.


	7. Chapter 7:Principal Jan

2 Minutes Later~

Micheal had no choice to take both Jim and Dwight to meet Principal Jan. Micheal knows how Principal Jan is around troubled students. She gets easily disgusted and annoyed on troubled students's behavior.

"So what are you trying to tell me ? Dwight,did Jim threw your lunchbox in the toilet?", guessed Jan.

She was confused.

Dwight nodded, "Yup."

He responded as he look over at Jim. Jim started laughing a little to the more as Dwight's voice got higher.

"He should be expelled for that.",grunted Dwight.

Jim laughed more.

"What's so funny!?",yelled Dwight.

"Nothing. Its just that your voice sounded like a mouse!", chuckled Jim.

"You take that back!", yelled Dwight.

Jan watched this silly -feud. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Okay that's enough you two ! Jim don't bother Dwight and Dwight worry about yourself that's it!", shouted Jan.

Dwight stopped yelling as he heard the words that came from Jan.

"Fine.", he huffed.

"Good. I want you out of my office and I don't wanna hear something like this ever happened again."ordered Jan in a much stricter tone.

Both of the boys got off their chairs and moved towards Micheal.

He softly said, "Alright, let's go."

He walked with them back to class.


	8. Chapter 8:Goodbye

School ended.

All the kids go back home to their parents. Micheal waved bye to everyone as the parents waved bye back to him.

"I think I did pretty okay on the first day.", thought Micheal.

He let out a smile to the happy parents trooping in to get their children in the cars to drive home.

In The Middle Of The Evening~

Micheal got back home and changed into some nice cleaner clothes. He baked some popcorn and sit on his black comfy couch to watch a movie called," Grown Ups", while laughing throughout the whole movie. Michael was thinking about the new kids he had in his class, until it got late and he fell asleep at the end of the movie.


	9. Chapter 9:Thanksgiving Movie

Today was Thanksgiving at Dunder Mifflin Daycare. Micheal had already gotten the room all decorated with paper-shaped turkeys and colored leaves, when the class walked in. Dwight was shocked by all the decorations in the room.

"What is this magical, colorful place?",asked Dwight curiously.

"It's our classroom, Dwight and these are decorations.", said Micheal.

"It's like a virus has spread across the room.",scolded Dwight.

He observed the room with a critical eye.

"Wow, Mr.Scott, this looks very nice.",exclaimed Pam.

"Thank you, Pam. Doing this a certain way of bringing up the season.", said Micheal as everybody sat down on the carpet, "So, I was thinking in a way of celebrating Thanksgiving. We could watch a movie, Micheal."

"What movie?", asked Jim.0

"Free Birds. I heard it's a cartoon Thanksgiving movie and it's a perfect age lineup for you guys.",said Micheal as he shows them the dvd. Creed raised his hand

"Yes Creed?"answered Micheal.

"Why can't we watch a horror movie?", asked Creed.

Micheal became silent.

"Creed, you shouldn't watch horror movies because they will give you nightmares and you are way too young to watch a horror movie.",explained Micheal.

"I know."agreed Creed with a smile. Micheal feel weirded out for a minute.

"Okay, I'm putting Free Birds on since it's a kids movie and not a horror movie.",said Micheal. Throughout the whole movie, the kids enjoyed it. Stanley,on the other hand, didn't get all the jokes in the movie. Creed was upset that Micheal didn't put a horror movie on. But, they all enjoyed their first Thanksgiving in class.


	10. Chapter 10:Fire Drill

One Day At The Daycare~

Today was their very first fire drill, all the students were lined up in advance. Micheal had forgotten how loud the bell was- once it started to whir and clang, he got scared and ran out of the building! Michael was the only teacher outside for the firedrill without his class behind him!

Outside~

Micheal ran to the firedrill spot assigned to his class. He stopped,panting and wiping his forehead,

"Micheal, where is your class?", asked Jan.

"Oh, they're right behind me.",said Micheal.

Another teacher named, Toby, who is rivals with Michael, to show who is the best teacher to impress Principal Jan looked behind him,

"Micheal, I don't see them.",said Toby.

"Toby, shut up...wait what?",asked Micheal.

Jan glared at Micheal,

"Oh I guess I'm going to have to write a lot of reports do I?",asked Micheal with a nervous smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence, suddenly, Micheal jolted and turned to run into the building.

"Micheal,no! You're not supposed to run in the building!",yelled Jan trying to catch up to him.

Toby would have tried to catch up to him, but, he couldn't leave his class.

"Holly!", he called out to the new teacher at Dunder Mifflin Daycare,

"Watch my class for me!", shouted Toby,

He ran in to go get Micheal, leaving Holly not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile In The Classroom~

All the kids tried to look for ways to try to escape the building,

"Alright, everyone ,let's look for a way out !", shouted out Dwight.

He tried to lead the group,

"Check for a way!",he shouted.

Oscar looked at the window,

"Maybe we should climb through the window.",said Oscar.

"Great idea, Oscar, let's do that!",agreed Dwight.

Oscar tried to open the window to get out.

Micheal ran in along with Jan and Toby.

"Oh ,Mr.Scott, I'm so glad to see you!" greeted Dwight.

He ran up to him to gave him a big hug.

"Good to see you, Dwight.",said Micheal, but, then realized Oscar was climbing out of the window.

"No Oscar!", shouted Micheal as he tried to stop him.

"What?", asked Oscar.

Micheal tried to reach out to grab him and stop him, but ,accidentally pushed him through the window. Oscar landed outside onto the ground hitting his head! Micheal freaked out !

"Jan call the ambulance quick!",yelled Micheal.

Jan reached her phone out. Micheal was lucky that his class wasn't at a high floor, but,he was worried that Oscar could have hurt his head.


	11. Chapter 11:Oscar In The Hospital

When the ambulance came, Micheal and the group ended up near a children's hospital. It is sutiable place for Oscar's age. They ran in quickly to sign in. There was a lot of chaos going on. Oscar was crying and whining about how much his head hurt. Kelly and Pam were both too scared from what they had witnessed. They stopped crying eventually. Jan was trying to comfort them. Oscar was put in the emergency room.

All that Micheal could think about was,"How am I'm going to explain this to Oscar's parents?"

With hand on head,Toby saw the look on Micheal's face he walked up to him.

"Micheal, it's going to be okay.",he said.

"How is it going to be okay? A kid got hurt and it's all my fault!" shouted Micheal.

"Micheal, don't worry I'm sure Oscar will be okay.",said Toby.

"How is he going to be okay Toby? He hurt his head! He could have a concussion or something!

I'm not a doctor or anything.",said Micheal in a annoyed tone.

"Micheal...",before Toby could say anything else,

Micheal yelled, "Shut up,Toby, just shut up!"

As he ran out of the hospital, everybody's eyes were watching. When he left Stanley, one of the kids, he didn't care what just happened

"I rather not find out what just happened." He said to himself while Creed on the other hand was trying to steal something from the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12:Good To Go

When Micheal walked out of the hospital door, he stopped in the middle of the parking lot to take a breath of the fresh air.

He facepalmed himself, "Oh what am I'm going to do?"

In frustration, he looked into the big bright sun until he had to look away. He heard the sound of the hospital gates opening and shutting, it was Holly!

Micheal turned to face her, "Oh, hey, Holly."

"Hey, Micheal you okay.. feeling better?",asked Holly, checking to make sure he wasn't still upset.

"Yes, I think I'm good.",said Micheal.

"Good.", said Holly.

She smiled as Micheal looked back at the hospital gates thinking.

"Micheal, he will be okay.",said Holly, as she pats him on the back.

"I promise."

"Thank you, Holly.",said Micheal as he hugged her.

Then, hospital gates opened..it was Jan,

"Micheal, they're releasing Oscar!",shouted Jan.

Micheal and Holly ran through the gates.

Back In The Hospital~

The doctor was holding Oscar's hand, as they walked out of the hospital room. Oscar had bandages all wrapped around on his head.

Luckily, the rest of him looked okay. Micheal stepped through the gates and spotted Oscar. He gasped as he saw the bandages.

"Oh Oscar.", he said to what he was seeing. He walked close to him, but, Oscar pushed him aside.

"Don't worry Mr.Scott, I'm fine." he said with a smile. He walked over to greet with all the kids in his class, making Micheal smile.

"Such a brave boy.",he said.

Holly appeared right next to him.

"So you could say he is good to go.",said Holly.

"Yup he is good to go.",said Micheal.


	13. Chapter 13:Santa

It was almost close to Christmas Break at Dunder Mifflin Daycare. Micheal's entire room was very colorful with the two important colors of Christmas which are red and green. There was no sign of Micheal,

"Where's Mr.Scott?", asked Pam.

She looked around the room.

"Come on,everyone! We have to form a search party to look for him!", shouted Dwight.

Determined, he dropped his book bag. He was about to look for Micheal around the room,but ,Jim stopped him.

"Okay,Dwight, calm down, I think that Mr.Scott is running late. Maybe he was absent, I don't know yet."explained Jim.

He tried to reason with Dwight.

"Wait, if he's late, or, absent-that means no school, yay!",shouted Kevin happily.

In the background,Angela annoyed at him,

"No, Kevin, if he's absent~then a substitute teacher will come and teach the class.", stated Angela .

"Oh.",said Kevin.

Micheal appeared behind them.

"Hey guys.",said Micheal.

"Oh, there you are, Mr.Scott, we were worried about you.",said Dwight.

"Well, here I am, well, I want all of you guys to go right to sleep.",said Micheal.

This made Kevin feel all excited. Kevin always likes getting into bed.

After Naptime~

All the kids woke up by the sound of jingle bells.

"What was that?",asked Jim.

Then they further from the classroom. He spotted a Christmas tree with a stack of presents underneath.

The entire Class was speechless. Until Kelly ran towards the presents.

"Yay presents!", she shouted happily.

She was about to take one present out of the stack underneath those presents.

It turned out to be Micheal in a Santa outfit!

"Here's Santa!", he shouted happily.

That scared Kelly half to death and so she kicked him in the leg then ran off.

Micheal was weeping due to the pain in his leg.

Micheal saw Kelly running off.

"No little girl! Come back ! You want your present ? Here have your present." said Micheal.

He was trying to be sweet. He picked up the present and was about to give it to Kelly,

"Who are you? What have you done to Mr.Scott!?",shouted Dwight.

"I'm not, Mr.Scott ,it's me Santa Claus, ho ho ho!" squealed Micheal.

"Wait, you're Santa?",asked Kelly.

"Yes I am little girl.", answered Micheal.

Kelly squealed like a baby pig. She ran towards him.

"Have I been good this year? I want a pony for Christmas!", she shouted excitedly. "I'll get you a pony in the mean time little girl.",said Micheal softly.

"Wait Kelly, he's not Mr.Scott, he's Santa! Something must have happened to Mr.Scott!",shouted Dwight.

He ran towards him to punch Micheal in the leg.

"Ow Dwight!",shouted Mr.Scott.

Dwight paused for a moment. It sounded like Micheal.

"Mr.Scott is that you?", he asked as he looked up at him.

"Yes Dwight, it's me.",said Micheal.

He took off the fake beard, making Kelly cry.

She thought Santa didn't get her a pony.

"Don't worry Kelly, I'm sure that the real Santa will get you a pony.", said Micheal softly.

This made Kelly smile.

"Now who wants to open presents?", said Micheal.

"Yay!",screamed all the children as they ran to the presents and open them.

All that Micheal could do was smile and watch.


	14. Chapter 14:Case Of The Stolen Beets Prt1

After winter break, the children were back at school. They were having their lunch. Dwight took out his lunch,

"Where's my beets!?", he shouted out.

Everybody stared at him. They all heard the sound of his voice. They didn't know what he was talking about. Jim was confused too. Jim didn't take Dwight's beets...did he? Dwight looked straight at Jim and walked towards him,

"Did you do steal my beets?", demanded Dwight.

He was thinking that Jim pranked him again like during the first day of school. Jim made a face ,then shook his head. He asked everyone else but they all shook their heads making Dwight frustrated.

"Calm down Dwight, it is just beets."said Jim.

This made Dwight furious.

Kevin tried to help,

"Maybe we could find where Dwight's beets are like in one of those detective shows.",he said.

"Great idea Kevin! We can be like Sherlock Holmes.",said Jim.

"I'll be Sherlock.",volunteered Jim.

Then he looked over at Pam.

"Pam,;you'll be John Watson.",he said with a smile that made Pam blush.

They were going to be solving a crime like the famous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson...together.


	15. Chapter 15:Case Of The Stolen Beets Prt2

"That's nice! I think I should get going.",said Angela shyly.

"Angela, where are you going?", asked Oscar.

Angela turned around to look at Oscar. She had red stained teeth. Everyone gasped. "Clue!", shouted out Andy, the new student.

He just arrived at the Daycare.

"Guys,relax ,it can't be Angela. It could be red toothpaste.",said Ryan, trying to reason with them.

"Ryan, why do you have long stringy leafy sticks?",asked Kelly next to him.

"Clue!",yelled Kevin.

"It's gotta be Ryan, anyway, cause he is starting trouble .",said Kevin.

"Kevin, why do you look like you've killed someone?",asked Creed.

Kevin looked at his hands. There was red liquid dripping on his palms.

"Okay, suspects go to the carpet with my trusty partner.",ordered Jim.

He patted Pam on the shoulder. He, Pam and the three suspects followed them to sit at the carpet and solve the case. It was time for one of them to confess.

(Hey guys Empv here! I want you to leave in the comment section below-who do you think who ate Dwight's beets? If it's not either one of them- then, I have a little plot twist on who it is but... shhhhh it's a secret XD! But leave a comment down in the comment section on who do YOU think it is..)


	16. Chapter 16:Case Of The Stolen Beets Prt3

Dwight watched as the court case with Pam, Jim and the other suspects unfolded.

At The Carpet~

"Okay, Angela,Kevin,Ryan, I need one of you to answer this question-where were you when Dwight's beets were stolen?",asked Jim.

"Jim, we were all at recess." answered Angela.

"Yeah, you can't start out a case like that.", scolded Ryan being fresh.

"But what do you explain about the red teeth, Angela?",asked Jim.

"Jim, I could have sworn that the staining on my teeth is toothpaste.", Angela sputtered.

"What kind of toothpaste? Are you sure it's not beet juice?" asked Jim as he lifted one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, I'm sure.",said Angela.

"Then why we noticed the red teeth just now!?",shouted Pam pointing a finger at Angela.

"It was an accident! I came to school with red teeth because I was in a hurry at home. I forgot to rinse my mouth.",said Angela.

"Okay Angela you're off the hook. Go to the bathroom to wash your teeth." ,instructed Jim.

Angela got up left to go to the bathroom. Dwight was happy when he heard that it wasn't Angela.

"Okay where were we?", asked Jim with a a tease.

"You were solving a case." Ryan said angrily.

"Okay Ryan, where were you when the beets were stolen?",asked Jim.

."Well, I was outside just like Angela and Kevin. Kelly was begging me to bring her flowers.", recalled Ryan.

"What kind of flowers?", asked Jim.

"Like roses or whatever."said Ryan.

"Then what kind long leafy strings are you holding right now?",asked Jim.

"Yeah and why are they not flowers?",asked Pam.

"I'm not telling you.",said Ryan.

"Just tell us Ryan.",urged Jim.

"I said I'm not telling you!",yelled Ryan.

Micheal heard what's going on,

"Hey,hey I heard shouting, what's going on!?"Micheal as he appeared.

"We're trying to solve a case! Who stole Dwight's beets!",said Pam.

Micheal felt nervous inside. Pam was the first one to realize it.

"Mr.Scott, is everything okay?"asked Pam.

"Yes...",said Micheal nervously.

Jim realized something was up. Micheal had his hands behind his back. Jim made Micheal reveal what's behind his hands, which was juice, beet juice!

Everyone was speechless Micheal felt ashamed of himself and ran off.


	17. Chapter 17:Forgivness

Micheal walked into a small room. He felt disappointed about what he did.

How could he be so stupid, he ate a kid's lunch!? Feeling like he was about to cry..he did. Dwight came into the room

"Mr.Scott, is it true?",he asked in wonder.

Micheal turned around and nodded his head. Dwight ran towards him to give him a hug around the legs. Micheal did a silent gasp before he realize that Dwight forgave him and that he didn't really mean to do that.it was a mistake that he made and all his students still love him as his teacher.

He knows to himself that it was just some silly mistake that he made. His students all forgive him.


	18. Chapter 18:Jealous

One Week Later~

During recess , everyone was playing outside. Jim discovered Dwight was absent from Daycare. It was something that had to do with "bed bug infestation"in his house at Shrute Farms. Jim was bored. He did not know what to do. All he did was bounce the ball in his hand, looking down to the ground.

While Pam was playing with her friends, she realized Jim was feeling down. Kelly,Erin,Angela, Phyllis and Meredith saw what was with Pam.

"Everything alright, Pam?", asked Angela.

"Yeah, it's just..Jim feels so sad.",said Pam.

"Why don't you go up to him, Pam,don't you like him?",asked Phyllis giving her a look.

"Yeah I like him.",said Pam, not knowing what Phyllis really meant.

"Pam, what Phyllis was trying to say is that we all know that you have a crush on him.",said Kelly.

"I do not.",said Pam as her cheeks blushed red.

"Why don't you go up to him?",asked Erin with a smile. She was excited to see how it would turn out.

"Right okay, I'll go up to him.",said Pam feeling determined.

All the girls behind her cheered her on.

Jim turned around to realize that Pam was walking up to him.

"Hey Pam.", greeted Jim.

Before Pam could say hello to him, another girl walked towards him.

"Hey there why are you playing all by yourself?", asked the girl in a flirty voice.

Pam was speechless.

"Who is this girl?", thought Pam as the girl looks at her.

"I'm Kathy, me and Jim are going to be playing ball,right Jim?",asked Kathy as she looked at him.

"Um okay.",said Jim.

"Good.",said Kathy, as both she and Jim walked away.

This left Pam silent to what just happened.


	19. Chapter 19:Love Advice

After recess, as all the children came back into the classroom, Micheal realized that Pam was feeling down.

"What's wrong Pam?", asked Micheal softly.

"Oh, it's just that there is this boy that I like..." started Pam.

Micheal could guess what boy is she talking about,

"You mean Jim?", he questioned Pam.

Pam, at first ,felt embarrassed. Then she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. It turned out everyone was busy doing their own thing. Then, she looked back at Micheal,

"Yes, it is Jim.",she answered.

"But, I think another girl likes him. I need advice.",said Pam.

"Well, Pam, since Valentines Day is coming there is one thing to do. Be yourself, Pam. You are a smart and creative girl. Always be that way and never change.",said Micheal sweetly. "Thanks Mr.Scott, you are the best.", she said with a smile.

She walked away. Micheal smiled to himself that he got his first compliment from a student.


	20. Chapter 20:Valentine’s Day

Valentine's Day came around at the Daycare. The room was already decorated with red paper shaped hearts during Art. Angela designed a clay-shaped Dwight sculpture and gave it to Dwight. Ryan tried to be nice for once to Kelly and give her the flowers she wanted. Andy was trying to get Erin's attention by making jokes that might make her laugh and as for Pam she was feeling nervous.She had already made Jim a paper shaped-heart that said, "I Love You, Jim."

She looked over at Jim, he was already coloring in something,

"Is he coloring me or is he coloring Kathy?", thought Pam with sweat on her forehead.

She was trying to peek at Jim's drawing until Jim caught Pam spying on him he waved to her.

"Oh Pam come see this!",he said with a smile.

"Why is he smiling?",thought Pam.

Pam walked closer to him,

"Jim why are you smiling?",asked Pam being curious.

"Well I want you to see the drawing I made.",said Jim as he held up the drawing to show Pam.

Pam's eyes widened in shock because the drawing didn't turn out to be either her or Kathy it was a drawing of Dwight with goggly eyes saying, "Dork."

She burst out of laughter, it was the most funniest drawing she ever saw,

"Oh Jim, you are so funny.",she said.

"It really does look like Dwight.",she said.

"Anyway Jim, I have something to give you...",began Pam.

Meanwhile Micheal, in the background,was about to walk out the class to with a hand full of flowers in one hand but then stopped to witness Pam and Jim interacting with each other.Pam showed Jim the paper-shaped heart, Jim gasped in shock. Then he happily hugged her. It made Micheal smile now he's gotta give his flowers to his special someone...


	21. Chapter 21:Love Flowers

As Micheal opened the door to his classroom with a couple of flowers in his his hand. tHe was trying to sneak them to another classroom. To his surprise, His special someone..

he exhaled a bit in and out,

"Okay Micheal you got this.", he said as he let out a smile.He heard the door opened his cheeks blushed red his special someone is here!

Holly opened the silently, she looked both ways. She could have sworn she heard a noise.

so she started double checking. It was just to make sure till Micheal jumped from the door with the flowers in his hand it almost scared the daylights out of Holly. "Oh Micheal you scared me!" She Shouted.

"Anyway Holly these are for you.",he said

.as he gives Holly the flowers he has in his hands making Holly smile "Oh Micheal these are lovely." She said until she sees a note attached to it saying "To my Valentine Holly." Making Holly seem nervous for some reason

"What's wrong?",asked Micheal.

"I'm sorry Micheal I have a boyfriend." ,she said.

Micheal's eyebrow raised up "What?", asked "I got a boyfriend I'm sorry." She said Micheal turned dead silent as he looked up at Holly "I got to go." He said as he quickly left more like he was in a hurry.


	22. Chapter 22:Heartbroken

The Next Day After Valentine's Day~

Micheal wasn't his usual self the day after Valentines Day. That incident with Holly made him depressed and heartbroken. He really loved Holly from the start, ever since she helped him calm down from that incident with Oscar. His true feelings for Holly came out then, but, now not anymore. Those feelings are gone.

Micheal's students were very concerned about Micheal. His normal fun loving teacher was a sad sack almost like the other teacher next door...Toby.

The students tried to plan out something to help Micheal as if he was one of them. They tried to see what's wrong.

Micheal sat on a stool looking disappointed as ever. Kelly and Pam came up to him, "Mr.Scott?",asked Kelly as Micheal looked over at them.

"Oh, hey, Kelly,Pam what's up?",asked Micheal.

"Nothing. We just wanna know what's wrong.",said Pam.

"Girls, it's nothing. I don't think this is the best time to talk about it. It's grown up stuff." ,shared Micheal.

"But Micheal we just wanna know what it is." ,demande Kelly, trying not to beg.

"Girls, what did I say? I told you I don't wanna talk about it..", grumbled Micheal.

That left Kelly no choice but to bring out the puppy dog eyes..,"Oh pleaaaaaseeeee."

Pam rolled her eyes. She knew how many times Kelly has brought the puppy dog eyes out whenever she begged for something.

Micheal closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned closer to the girls, "Alright girls, wanna hear the story? I think I'm in love with Ms.Flax."

Pam and Kelly were both silent as they looked at each other in shock.


	23. Chapter 23:Advice

"I know shocking right?",asked Micheal.

Pam and Kelly were still silent. They didn't know what to say. Micheal sighed deeply, he moved to get up from his stool.

"No wait!",shouted Pam as she grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You said you were in love right?" asked Pam.

"Yes why?" asked Micheal.

He wondered what he was about to get into with the girls.

"Well, Kelly has been showing me these fairytales! In the story, the man gets the princess. If you want, we can show you you will be able to win Ms.Flax's heart!",squealed Pam.

Pam's idea wasn't a bad idea for Micheal, maybe it would help him win Holly over!

"Alright, Pam, Kelly.. show me.",he said.


	24. Chapter 24:What Is This?

A Few Minutes Later~

Pam and Kelly had this sketched plan for Micheal to win Holly's heart. It was on a big sheet of paper and the both of them were already discussing the plans on what to do.

"What I was thinking? If Ms.Flax is asleep we should dress Mr.Scott as a prince to kiss her.", giggled Kelly.

"Kelly, that's ridiculous and unrealistic, you know that.",scolded Pam.

"II know it happened in Sleeping Beauty, and ,I thought it would be so cute!",smiled Kelly.

Pam rolled her eyes. It annoyed Pam that every idea from Kelly was Disney movie related.

Kelly always loved Disney movies because she liked the parts were the princess gets marry the prince. It showed that one day when she is old enough she wished to get married and have kids to live her happily ever after.

Pam hated that thought...they decided to continued on the plan until their boy crushes

Jim and Ryan showed up,"Hey girls..."

Before Jim could say anything he looked around to see what was going on, .

"What's all this?",he asked Pam confused.

"Oh uh..." before Pam could say anything she looked over at Kelly who just looked at her in silence.

Pam wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure to spill thad this is something for Micheal or just lie to Jim. She thought about saying this is some big drawing they are working on or something like that, but, she doesn't want to lie to him. Jim would not want to be around her if she is a liar. She was a pretty honest girl.Jim somewhat started chuckling,

"Is this another gift you are giving me?", he asked with a smirk.

"His smile is cute.",thought Pam.

Ryan couldn't take it anymore and just rolled his eyes annoyed,

"Look Pam are you going to tell us or not!?",shouted Ryan.

"Well uh Ryan,Jim ,as you could see it's just something for Mr.Scott.",said Pam.

"Oh that's nice what is it?",asked Jim.

"You see Mr.Scott likes another teacher named, Ms.Flax,.We were planning out how would win his heart.",said Pam, Jim ,and ,Ryan stared at Pam blankly to what she said.


	25. Chapter 25:A Little Help

Jim and Ryan stood in silence for a while.

"What..." asked Jim in shock.

"I know, I didn't see it coming either...",said Pam.

"For a second..I thought he had a thing for Principal Jan.",said Ryan.

Everybody stared at Ryan, "What I mean is she looks hot enough to be Mr.Scott's girlfriend.".

Everyone laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, but no, Mr.Scott is not dating Principal Jan.", said Pam.

She tried to reason with Ryan.This made Ryan tisk his tongue.Pam looked over at Kelly in silence, then, looked back at Jim and Ryan.

"And we're making this sheet for Mr.Scott and Ms.Flax.",said Pam.

"Well that's good for you guys.",said Jim with a smile at Pam.

"Yeah it's good Ryan...do you wanna help us?",asked Kelly, giving him the puppy dog eyes.This made Ryan roll his eyes, "Alright we'll give you some help.",said Ryan, making Kelly giggle.

"Yay!", shouted out Kelly happily. Her crush, Ryan, and Jim are helping them.


	26. Chapter 26:The Plan

Pam,Kelly,Ryan and Jim thought of a plan.l Jim would play a tiny burglar trying to steal Holly's bag at the end of the day.

It worked! Holly fell for it ! Jim wore a black mask to steal her bag.

"Help,somebody help!",yelled Holly.

Micheal quickly saw what's going on and leapt into action by blocking Jim's way. He used his fist.

"Ow!",yelled Jim when his face was hit.

"What the.. Jim!?",shouted Micheal in shock.

Holly grabbed at and took off the black small mask revealing Jim.

"Oh my gosh..I'm so sorry!", shouted Micheal as he tried to help Jim.

"No it's fine!", said Jim as he groaned and held the side of his face due to the pain.

Holly looked at Micheal and Michael looked at her,neither one knew what to say to one another.

"Thanks for stopping Jim...",started Holly.

She picked up her bag and headed outside. Before she could reach the door, Micheal blocked her way out.

"Wait, just before you go, I want to say something. After that heroic act I just did for you, I want you to know is I still love you and I want to be with you.",said Micheal trying to be soft. "Micheal...I have a boyfriend.",said Holly sadly.

"I know, but, can you break up with him for me?",begged Micheal.

"Micheal...",whispered Holly.

"JUST BREAK UP WITH HIM.. THAT'S ALL THAT IM ASKING!",roared Micheal.

Jim got scared by Micheal's voice and ran outside to where his parents were waiting for him. Holly was mad at Micheal for scaring Jim like that.

"Micheal, that was very inappropriate...yelling in front of a child like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!",yelled Holly.

Micheal went silent. He was thinking of another way to respond back, but ,he decided to move out of her way . Michel decided to watch Holly leave before deciding to walk out to his car to get inside. He smashed his face against the wheel causing it to honk, "Oh what have I done..." Says Micheal sadly.


	27. Chapter 27:Holly’s Home

Holly drove back home. She felt so sorry for Micheal after what had happened. After Holly parked her car in front of her house, she walked into her beloved home to see her boyfriend laying on the couch watching tv.

"AJ! When was the last time you cleaned up!?",yelled Holly.

She didn't like to see that her tv room was a mess. AJ groaned when he heard Holly shout. He turned off his tv to get up to talk to her.

"You know, I was in the middle of Game Of Thrones, right?",said AJ.

"That can hold, AJ! We have got to clean up this mess! What have you been doing since I was gone?",asked Holly.

She walked over to pick up the empty pizza boxes,soda cans and other things that were laying on the ground.

"Well uh stuff..said AJ.

"Don't lie to me this time, AJ! I hate it when you do that!", yelled Holly

She continued to pick up the stuff.

"Babe...would I ever lie?" Asked AJ

Yes!",shouted Holly "Now tell me what was going on?", said Holly.

"Well..." began AJ before he could say anything the both of them heard a female laugh.

It turned out to be a beautiful skinny younger looking woman coming down the stairs.

"AJ, why did you you went down stairs, silly?,she asked.her words were surl and drunk. Holly could tell probably AJ must've invented a few people. He apparently was not only having soda and pizza. .

Not now Serena...",said AJ nervously.

"Oh I guess I should go.",

"Serena walked out of the house into the night.Holly and AJ never said a word to what just happened,l",

Holly I can...", AJ could say anymore Holly ended it with "Get out."

AJ was in silence,

"But I say about what just..." But Holly ended it with "I said get out AJ get out of my house we're done!" Yelled Holly in a shaking voice AJ went silent again but to at least just listen to Holly's words he walked out of the house walking away and never looking back on his way to who knows what but watching him go leaves Holly into tears she had been through enough today.


	28. Chapter 28:Hey!

The Next Day~

The next day was about to begin, the teachers arrived into position for their classes soon as the bell rang.

Micheal was walking to his classroom. He felt so much better after what happened yesterday, he could smiled again. Today would be better then what happened yesterday. Micheal was up the steps to the entrance, before Holly ran up to stop him,

"Hey, how about we start dating?",asked Holly.

Micheal looked over her confused.

"What happened to her boyfriend?",thought Micheal.

He never expected to see Holly running towards him or asking him out on a date even though she says she has a boyfriend...

maybe they must have broken up?

Micheal wasn't sure about it. This was his chance to go on a date with his dream girl, Holly!

"Yes!",he shouted excitedly.

This made Holly smile. They were finally now a couple and will live happy together.


	29. Chapter 29:Happily Ever After

A Few Days Later~

After daycare gradation, the kids ran to their parents chattering about how much fun their last day of school had been with Micheal and his new love, Holly. They both stood outside and waved goodbye to the children. The cars drove by, one by one, honking and waving.

Micheal looked over at Holly,

"Man I'm going to miss those little rascals.",he said with a smile.

He held hands with his one true love. This made Holly giggle.

"Me too, they were so cute! I hope they come visit.", Holly with a smile

"Yeah me too.",said Micheal as he and Holly shared laughter together.

"Holly...you might laugh at this as well but...", began MicheaL

But what?",asked Holly as Micheal bit his lip softly.

"Micheal, whaHolly curious to see what Micheal was trying to say "H-Holly Flax." He Began "Yes?" Asked Holly as Micheal bent down on one knee reaching for a small box making Holly gasp Micheal opened the small box revealing a ring! A engagement ring "Holly Flax will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Asked Micheal "Yes!" Shouted Holly with happiness as she ran into Micheal's arms to hug him they will not be only enjoying their summer they will be enjoying they will soon enjoy their new life as a married couple now.

The End


End file.
